All is Fair in Love and War?
by AlyAngel99
Summary: Kaname has another sister, Yugure. Yugure is as strong, powerful, terrifying, and beautiful as her brother. Kaname loves Yuki, sure, but who does Yugure love? Zero Kiryu, vampire vampire-hunter, of course! Did that sound as lame as I though it did?
1. Beginning Adventures?

My name is Yugure Kuran. I go to Cross Academy, and yes I am part of the Night Class, before you ask.  
I have an older brother, Kaname Kuran. Before you ask again, yes, the other Night Class(NC) students respect me, but don't fear me as much as they do him.  
I am a pure-blood, aristocratic Vampire girl, if you didn't already figure that out. Aido is my best guy friend and Kay and Luca(Ruka) is my best girl friends in the Night Class.  
Yuki is my best girl friend who isn't in the Night Class.

Story Start:  
We were all getting ready for class. Kaname started walking downstairs, with my trailing behind him. "Aww, Yugure! You look like a lost puppy!" Aido exclaimed, making a cat face.  
"Fuck off, Aido." I said, punching his gut. He groaned in pain. "Why you little-!" He started, but Kaname looked at him. "Hurt my baby sister, and you're dead." Kana(Kaname's nickname by me!) warned.  
"Yes, Lord Kuran..." Aido looked to the ground. "Cheer up, Ai! Now I can beat you up all I want!" I giggled, patting his back hard. We heard yelling outside. I sighed, "You guys ready?" "Yes, Mistress Yugure." They all answered in unison, except Kana, who just nodded.  
"Alright. Well, get into order!" I commanded, walking to my brother's side. Aido raced to the front, Akatsuki following him. "Hm?" I smirked, racing in front of the two, Kay following behind me, fastly. "HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN FRONT, YURE_[1]_!" Aido exclaimed, pointing at me, usually like Kyo does to Yuki in Fruits Basket.  
"I'm better than you! And you were in front last week!" I argued. "Yu-" Kay started. "Ai-" Akatsuki started as well. Me and Aido just kept yelling at each other. "YUGURE!" Kay shouted. "With all do respect, stop fucking fighting with this bitch and just be in front!" She said, obviously not regretting a word she said. "Okay." I said blankly, blinking a few confused times. "Hey, say what! I never agr-" Aido started. "Aido, shut up. We're leaving now." Rima said, walking in front of Aido and Akatsuki with Shiki. "HEY!" Aido yelled, running in front of all of us. "Bastard.." I mumbled. The gates opened, and Aido waltzed out like a fricking super star!  
"Show off.." I mumbled under my breath, blowing kisses to my many fan boys that came to see me depart daily. Aido started saying "Bang!" and made a finger gun and got surrounded by fan girls. "Show o-" I started to grumble, when some of my fan boys started to surround me. "Yugure! We were behind all the girls!" One exclaimed. "Yeah, we didn't get any kisses!" Another pouted. "Boys, boys," I giggled, "I can give you all kisses." I put my hand to my mouth and pulled it away dramatically slow, blowing a kiss to every last one of them. I saw Kaname over by Yuki, who was on the ground. "See ya tomorrow, boys." I waved goodbye and ran over to my brother and Yuki.  
"Yuki, are you okay? Thank you for all your help." I said, helping her up along with my brother. "I'm fine, Kaname, Yugure. Well, sure.. That's what the disciplinary comity does!" She smiled solemnly. Kaname said something to her I couldn't quite catch. "Well, I'm sorry, but I guess it's because you're the one who came and saved my life that day, Kaname." Yuki said, Kana stepping closer to her.  
I sighed and walked over to the group of NC students. I looked back to see Zero clutching my brother's wrist. "Zero!" Yuki exclaimed. "Your class has begun to leave. You should be gone now." Zero said. Kana mumbled something under his breath then two fan girls ran up to him and give him a rose and a card or something. I turned to leave with the rest of us.

The professor started talking about these new blood tablets, but I was staring at Aido. He had a bad gleam in his eyes. I glanced over to Ruka and she went over to him and snatched up his notebook. "What's this? Well now, this looks to me like someone in love." She stated plainly. "What! I'd destroy that deciplinary commity in a second if they'd just let me!" Aido argued. "Yes. They do have that girl, and she looks quite tasty." Shiki said.  
Kana glared at him. "Shiki..." Ichijo said. "Time to feed." Rima said plainly, throwing some tablets into his mouth. "Lord Kuran, I've noticed you seem awfully interested in that girl." Ruka said. "Yes. You're right." Kana whispered, almost inaudibly. Ruka gasped, and stabbed Aido's notebook into his hand. "That hurts. That hurts! That hurts! That hurts! THAT HURTS!" Aido shouted. He threw the book across the room, standing up. "RUKA, DO YOU WISH TO DIE!" He yelled at her. Ichijo said something about the clouds and the moon. "Yes. Then it will be our time." Luca said. Kana said something about vampires while our eyes glowed our dangerous red. We tried out the tablets, which tasted okay, and I doodled. My mind wondered and I absentmindedly drew a perfect portrait of Zero. Rima grabbed my paper and looked at it. "Ooooooo! A little human crush, eh, Yugure?" She cooed. "Shut up, Rima!" I frowned. "Lord Kuran! Look at this!" She shrieked, running over to him and Ichijo.  
She handed Brother my paper. He frowned immeditately. "Yugure... Who is this supposed to be?" He asked in a dangerously calm voice. "Z-Zero.." I whispered. Aido ran up to Kana and whispered something to him. "Yugure.. You will be leaving before us from now on. We'll just have to disappoint a few humans." Kana said, unamuzed by my crush. "If I leave before everybody else, as will you, Kana. You seem not only interested in Yuki, but are very well intoxicated by her. The scent of her makes your eyes gleam lustfully. I see it, everyday." I glared at him.  
"Yugure! Dorm President Kuran-" Aido started. "I am the dorm president as well, if I am not mistaken, Idol! I mean Aido! My last name is Kuran and Kaname has the same genes and vampire blood in him as me. We listen to each other. We leave before the rest of you, but we WILL be watching you. Don't try anything stupid while we're go-" I was declaring, but Ichijo came up to me and kissed me. Everybody gasped. Nobody cuts me off. Nobody cuts Kaname off. Nobody KISSES me. "Ichijo, enough. Let her go." Kaname commanded. Ichijo pulled away and glared at everybody else, telling them it was nothing and stay out of it.  
"Ichijo!" I exclaimed, slapping him hard. He spat blood. "Hahahahaha! Bitchslap!" Kay cheered, her eyes gleaming a terrible shade of red. "Rima..." I glared. "Why am I feeding everybody?" She sighed, throwing some tablets into Kay's mouth. I stared out the window, and got a weird feeling somebody was explaining something obvious. I glanced around the room, but nobody was speaking. "Aido.. Isn't Headmaster Cross, uh, kinda crazy?" I asked the blonde vampire. "Kinda. But I am not arguing with his vision of vampire and humans being together because I have a whole bunch of girls that love me~" He replied, dramatically happy.  
I saw Kay clench her fists, and close her eyes tightly. I sighed, "Aido, has it ever occurred to you that maybe a vampire might love you too?" "Why, Yugure! That's flattering of you!" Aido exclaimed, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You moron! I didn't mean me!" I yelled angrily, elbowing his stomach, turning to hold his shoulders and then kneeing his chest. He groaned in pain, on the ground. "Try harder to guess. Well, actually, try to THINK sometime soon, Aido." I glared at him, walking over to my brother and Ichijo. "You told him to do that, didn't you? Kaname?" I asked, dangerously calm. "I did." He said, equally calm. I hugged my brother. "At least it wasn't Aido.." I smiled. Kaname walked over to the door, Ichijo,Kay, and I following him. We were just walking when we saw Yuki standing by a pillar, holding her neck. She gasped. "Oh, hello. Thank you, for all your hard work." Ichijo and Kay said in unison. Yuki bowed and ran off. "Yuki is very interesting. There's not a single girl in the Night Class who's anything like her." Ichijo smiled. "No. And for someone so used to the dark, she's rather blinded-sighted." Kaname said, walking in front of us. We just stood there, looking down. "Kana!" I called after my brother. "I don't care if you don't want me to, but I'm going to leave with everybody else. And I am going to love Zero." I said, running away from that hall. I ran to a fountain and saw Zero and Yuki. "Yuki." I called. "Oh, Yugure. Shouldn't you be i-" Yuki started. "Shouldn't you be with that brother of yours like a lost dog?" Zero spat. "Zero!" Yuki scolded. "No, Yuki. It's okay. I need to be more independent." I smirked. "But, Yugure.." She started. "No, it's truly fine. I was actually wondering... If I could help you two for the night, since we aren't in classes anymore?" I asked, gentley crossing my legs, swaying sideways, my hair pillowing behind me, carefully blowing in the wind. "Sure!" Yuki smiled. I smiled small like Kana always does to her.

_[1]_ Yure is Aido's nickname for Yugure


	2. Last Night

I woke up in my room, which I shared with Kaname. I noticed he was still sleeping and quietly crept out of our bed. So what if we share a bed? GET OVER IT! I sneaked out of our room and went to the 'kitchen'. My head was pounding. Shit... What the hell happened last night anyways? I thought. Then, I remembered. The previous night: It had been worse than when Mom and Dad died...  
-FLASHBACK-  
Yuuki told me to patrol with Zero. "Mkay, Yuuki." I said, walking over to the well-built male.  
"Zero." I disclosed. "Yugure." He replied. Yuuki sweatdropped and walked away.  
Me and Zero stared at each other for a while, then I looked away to stare at the white, glistening moon.  
"Come on. You wanted to patrol, right?" Zero asked. "Yeah." I answered, not tearing away from the moon.  
"Then, come on." He scowled, walking away."Hey!" I exclaimed, running after him.  
When I'd finally caught up with him, we were in front of the pool/pond. "Zero..." I whispered, dangerously calm. "I thought we were going to patrol the school grounds, not _sleep_ on them." I growled as he layed back against a tree.  
"I need to catch myself for a minute..." He trailed off, covering up his face with his hands.  
Did we really walk that far that he has to catch his breath? I thought confused.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, when he started clutching his throat.  
"I'm fine!" He snapped, glaring at me I glared back into his eyes, "You don't have to be like that! I was TRYING to be nice, but apparently, 'nice' isn't in your knowledge bank, you little pest!"  
He got up weakly and walked over to me.  
"D-Don't tr-try anything, K-Kiryuu! I have a l-lotta people u-under me th-that can whoop y-you any d-day!" I threatened shakily, as he neared me.  
Zero gripped my shoulders and lowered his head towards my neck.  
"D-Don't d-do a-anything..." I mumbled scared. Imagine that, a _PUREBLOOD_ scared! I'm pathetic...  
He slowly sank his teeth into my neck.  
I gasped. This wasn't like a love bite you get when you're making out, no way; it was a bite for _BLOOD_.  
HE'S A VAMPIRE!  
Of course, pureblood vampires' blood is the sweetest, most delectable blood ever; so naturally, Zero nearly drank me dry!  
I had to scream, kick, punch, try to push him off, and bite him for Zero to stop! "Z-Zero..." I breathed.  
"Y-Yugure... I-I'm sorry..." Zero mumbled, looking into my eyes.  
Usually they were a pure, strong reddish brown, like Kana's. But not right now; No, they were a pale, weak brown.  
"Zero, I-I feel f-feint..." I whispered, falling to the ground.  
"Yugure!" He exclaimed, scooping me into his arms.  
Sure, I was unconscious, but I'm one of the strongest purebloods to ever live, so I knew everything that was going on around my body through something similar to telepathy(Note that it does not work between the Elric Brothers!).  
"Headmaster!" Zero yelled, barging into the cheerful man's office.  
"Zero? What's wrong?" Cross asked, running over to him in a girlish manner.  
"Yugure... passed out..." Zero muttered.  
"Set her down on the couch, Zero." The headmaster ordered.  
Zero did so, and there was a _LONG_ silence between the two.  
"Zero... Have you been taking the tablets?" Cross asked.  
"I can't. My body won't let me!" Zero answered.  
"Why did Yugure faint?"  
Zero didn't answer.  
"Zero." The older male said sternly.  
"I couldn't control myself!" Zero exclaimed, his eyes glowing red with anger.  
"Zero, TRY to take the tablets."  
"I already told you: My body _REJECTS_ them!" Zero stormed out of the room.  
-FLASHBACK END-

**A/N: Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight. Nor FMA. I only own Yugure. ;~;**


	3. Author Note

_**Hello, everybody! Ayamoya here~ Look, I have a problem. The only problem authors get: Writer's Block! So if you guys could give me ideas for the next chapter, that'd be awesome~**_


End file.
